I Thought I Knew You
by shematthew00
Summary: Hanson is upset because he really doesn't know Booker. He only knows a few things about him and as they no longer hate each other he feels like he should get to know him better. Booker might not be so willing to share. What will happen when Hanson figures out why he wants to get to know Booker? Will he come clean and tell Dennis the truth or will he hide the fact that he likes him?
1. Chapter 1

** Hanson**

I realized I didn't know as much about Dennis as I thought. I mean sure he seemed like a well put together guy, but after these last few weeks he wasn't so sure. Dennis kept to himself but I want to know more. Let's face it, the only things I know about him is that he worked for IA, he hates Chinese, and he doesn't have a favorite beer. And the latter was just from going out with him and the others.

Judy walked over and smiled, "Penny for your thoughts..."

"It's nothing, just thinking. Jude, how well do you know Booker? I mean like how much do you really know about him?" I asked.

"Well, not a whole lot now that you mention it. He doesn't really share." Judy smiled, "Look maybe you should just ask him what you wanna know."

"Yeah, that's the problem. I don't know what I wanna ask..."

Judy shook her head, "Hanson, sometimes you worry me."

I laughed and headed towards the coffee pot, glancing at Booker as I passed his desk.

He nodded smiling, than he went back to his paperwork.

** Booker**

I watched as Tommy strode to the coffee machine. He was wearing my favorite jeans, the ones that hugged him in all the right places. I smiled at him as he passed. He's been staring at me a lot more these days. Maybe we weren't doomed to hate each other after all. I rose and walked towards him.

"Hey Tommy, what's new?"

"Not much, hey Book, I've got a question." Hanson smiled.

"Shoot."

"Why do you hate Chinese?" he asked.

I laughed, "Really? Tommy, you have been staring at me all day and you wanna know why I don't like a certain food?"

"Sorry about staring. It's just I kinda realized I don't know all that much about you. I thought I knew you...but the truth is I don't."

There they were the dreaded words that I hated. _I thought I knew you._ Why did he have to say that? Ugh.

"Well, it's nothing against you. I just kinda keep to myself." I sighed. Moving past him and poured a cup of coffee. He looked at me expecting more.

"Look Hamburger..." I started using the nickname he hated, "I just keep people at a distance if you know what I mean."

"Sure I get it..." he said sounding hurt.

** Hanson**

Keep people at a distance? What was that about? I'm sure he had his reasons but I don't understand why he can't tell me anything. As if on cue I looked up and saw Booker standing over my desk.

"Meet me at Charlie's after work. We can grab a beer and you can ask me whatever you wanna know." he said smiling.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Come one Hamburger, just be happy I'm gonna tell you anything." Booker laughed and walked back towards his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanson**

Charlie's was not that far from the chapel. I rode with Booker because he figured it would be easier to take one car. I watched Booker walk over to the bar and grab us drinks.

"Okay Tommy, what do you wanna know?" he asked.

I laughed, "So, why do you hate Chinese?"

Booker smiled and took a sip of his beer, "I found a worm in an egg roll one day. I was a teenager but ever since then I hate Chinese. What about you, what kinda food do you hate?"

I thought about it for a minute, I never expected him to care.

"Um, I'm not a big hot dog person. Hair. High school." I sighed.

"Yuck. Anything else you wanna know?" Booker asked staring a little longer than he needed to.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take a piss first."

I watched Booker take a sip of his beer and as I walked towards the bathroom I could feel his eyes watching me. I needed to breathe I knew that if I went out there like this he would know something was wrong. Dennis Booker made me nervous. Very nervous. More nervous than anyone I had ever known. However, I also knew that if I didn't go back out there soon he would probably come in here looking for me and that was something that just can't happen. I would never be able to live it down. Under his scrutiny I squirmed like a nervous teenager. I don't know what it is about him but he is the only man who could ever make me fidget. I'm always comfortable around people, but for some reason Booker was different. As I turned around the door opened.

"You okay, Tommy?" Booker whispered.

"Yeah, I was just about to come out. I'll be there in a minute." I smiled keeping my cool.

"Okay..." Booker nodded.

**Booker**

I looked at Tommy smiling. God, his smile just did things to me that I never imagined possible. I needed to get away but my need to make sure he was okay over took me and without a second thought I was on my way to the little bathroom at the back of the bar. I could tell he was nervous, but I wasn't sure what he was nervous about.

I didn't realize coming out with me was such a big deal. Maybe he just wasn't sure where we stand. I mean I thought he hated me and then come to find out he wants to get to know me. That took me by surprise. I had no clue he even cared that much. Things were changing between Tommy and I, I just don't know what direction they are heading in. I always thought he was sleeping with Penhall to be honest, but I guess I was wrong. I know he has dated women, but that doesn't mean he isn't gay.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." Hanson said.

"Oh, no it's fine. I was just worried..." I smiled, "Thought you ran away."

"Nah, so tell me...what was it like growing up? Were you a jock in high school?"

Tommy was really loosening up. After his sixth beer I barely recognized the man that sat in front of me. Sometime during the evening he moved closer to me, he was even rubbing my leg. I've never seen this side of him and I actually liked it more than the normal Tommy. He was paying so much attention to me so I leaned over and kissed his neck. I thought he was going to back away from me but he just made a humming sound.

"Wanna get outta here?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." he said hiccupping.

I watched him stumble a little, but he let me help him into the cab. I gave the driver my address, although I wasn't certain Tommy would want to go there. As the cab got closer to my house I paid the driver. I carried Tommy up to my apartment because he was stumbling so much.

"Booker...put me down." Hanson slurred.

"Okay, Tommy, but promise me you won't fall and break anything."

"Mmpromise." Tom sighed.

"Are you tired? Do you wanna go to sleep?" I asked

"Yeah..." he yawned.

"Okay, come on I'll show you to my room. I think I have some extra pjs for you."

I grabbed some extra clothes and began to undress him. God, he is beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off his Lilith skin. This man might be the death of me. Tommy laughed a little as I was changing his shirt, but overall he seemed perfectly content with me seeing all of him. I was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch until I heard him speak.

"Booker..." he whined, "Stay with me..."

I watched as he patted the bed next to him. I knew this was a bad idea, but I also knew that I probably wouldn't get him to go to sleep. I stripped until I was wearing nothing but my boxers and I laid next to him. He snuggled closer and kissed my neck.

"Goodnight Booker..."

"Night Tommy-boy, I love you." I yawned.

"Mmm, love you too Dennis." Hanson mumbled sleepily.

**Hanson**

Ugh, why is my head pounding? I can't remember a thing from last night. I remember going out with Booker, but that was it. I looked around the room, taking in the sight before me. I was definitely not in my bed. No, that much was for sure, but I had no clue where else I could be. Maybe I was at Booker's, maybe we both had too much to drink. I smelled breakfast, who could be cooking? Ugh, my head. I tried getting up, but the room started to spin.

"Booker?" I cried.

Booker came rushing into the room, looking at me strangely.

"What's the matter Tommy, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"You just had a little too much to drink. No big deal." Booker assured me, "Look, I'm making breakfast so why don't you take a shower and then we can talk about last night."

"Okay, but I think I may need a little help."

"Sure Hamburger..." he smiled.

He helped me up and we got half way across the room before I realized I had his clothes on. Where were my clothes? And who changed them? Did I do it before I passed out?

"Booker..." I frowned, "Where are my clothes?"


End file.
